She loved
by Vbabe11
Summary: Chap 4! Dedicated to the love that lasted eons: Amiko and Zoicite. They were made for each other. A perfect romance fic to get you to sigh and swoon all over again about the silver millenium. R&R! ::bows gently and lets the fic compliment itself::
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor moon, do you really think I'd be writing FANFICS?

Dedication: A Love story for a love a pure as snow.

Description: Ami and Zoicite in the silver millenium.

She loved

**Number 1: Bluest eyes I ever******

One by one her fingers began to pluck the pearly keys. The piano was black and smooth under her fingers. She knew how to play very well and was calming her over-excited nerves at the instrument with her deep blue eyes closed. Tonight was the great Trinket festival and she would be attending with he friends: the other princesses of the inner planets. She sighed a breath of joy as the shimmering tune played out onto the slick keys and she could almost see the notes dancing around the great hall of white where a few chairs had been vainly laid. The music bounced from the ceiling to the floor of marble and created the most wonderful illusion she could imagine. She smiled and laughed at her silliness. 

Ami could suddenly hear along with the tinkling sound of the piano, the calling of her name. By the words, "Ami! Where are you?" She knew it had to be Minako, the beautiful princess of Venus. Ami let the playing continue as Minako's voice wafted closer mingling in time with the melody. 

'_Her voice is so melodic. It's really much prettier than mine." _ But Ami did not understand under what terms she thought. Ami's voice was sweet and calming. It also was full of silent joy but it was also very sad.

Minako shinning face poked it's self into the hall and beamed at the little princess in blue and egg whites. Her golden hair flew delicately over her shoulder and landed like a bird on her front.

"Ami-Chan! It's time to go!"

"I'm coming." She swept her long gown over the bench and stood. Her hand was taken and both gay girls made their way giggling down the hallway. They came to a large fully open window in the hallway and stopped to watch the setting sun. The festival lay as busy as ever below them with thousands of things moving and people exchanging warm glances. Everything was white to Ami. The golden setting sun against the pink sky made everything glow.

Makoto and Rei joined them tat the window. They all stood in awe of the buzzing life they tried so fiercely to protect. 

It was the kind of moment that were Ami's favorites. Her best friends united together once again. Lovingly holding one another in arms that were so soft, so worn, and so very much like her own. She felt like she belonged here. It was true that sometimes she doubted her own abilities and worthiness to be with these creatures. But feeling Minako press her cheek to her own in a kind of unique tenderness that doesn't die, she felt loved. It was too much like a dream to be held so lovingly. 

Mercury sighed an excited breath of air. 

"It's all so beautiful! Tonight will be so much fun!" She could feel Minako smile.

"Girls! You must see!" Serenity had appeared behind them. She was peering out of another window behind them. The five gathered around where she had pointed. Thousands of people were arriving from all over the galaxy. With Serenity there, they began to chat excitedly about all the kinds of people they saw. 

"She looks rather…" Ami commented looking at one particularly fat lady in a colossal cherry dress.

"Cross and snobby." Finished Minako.

"I wouldn't exactly put it in those terms but yes."

"Oh! See that tall gentleman with long black hair?" Makoto pointed with her chin.

"Ew greasy!" Cried Serenity laughing completely aghast.

"Well at least he doesn't have a date with him. That old lady with him could only be his mother." Mako poked Serenity in the ribs. "We hope."

"For her sake." Added Ami politely. The rest laughed uproariously.

"Yes" sighed Rei placing her elegant chin into her white palm "Too many of these have dates of courtly ladies."

"Oh Rei-Chan." Mercury laughed with a hand to her face.

"Come along girls!" Called out a servant behind them with a bright smile. She loved serving as an honorary maid to legendary ladies.

Venus walked off with Jupiter on her arms and Serenity on her other. They busily chatted away. But just as Ami was about to follow suit, she found Rei still looking out of the hole in the wall. Joining her at her side, Ami too peered out slipping her arms around Rei's waist.

"There!" Rei pointed to a good distance off in the crowd. There was a carriage with six strong black horses galloping to a full stop and letting out quite a few people from a very large carriage of black lined with silver.

"What is it Rei? Who are they?" Rei simply smiled at her friend and kissed her blue hair. Leave-taking her side, Mars finally commented.

"The carriage from Earth!" And walked off to find the others who were soon going to enter the party as it started.

Ami however didn't move from her spot. She wanted to see the people that emerged. Perhaps one or two she had ever heard of from her studies back home. But as each one came out she did not see them clearly enough to recognize. 

'_Just as well' _thought she. _'It is a masquerade ball isn't it? I'm not supposed to see. But what if I meet one of them tonight? I've never chatted with a true Earthling before.' _

One of the very first people to exit the dark carriage had long blond hair tied back into a ponytail. Its wavy curls were easy to spot in the crowd of shady colors. It was a deep honey color. He was patting the back of another man with silver hair who had just emerged from the Earth's coach and was warmly laughing at him. 

Ami could not help but smile herself. He seemed of good humor and he had a handsome discourse that looked cheery, strong, and inexplicably astute. 

'_He must be very popular.'_ Ami tried to look at other people but her eye was always drawn back to him. She had been standing there for longer than she had been intending to, having given up trying to find something more interesting, when she couldn't help but notice they were considerably nearer. She did not mind. All she felt was great amount of curiosity. Now he was almost blow her overhanging.

This fact was exceedingly apparent to her when his bottle green eyes saw her watching him, amusement dancing in her own. Their eyes met for one single moment and then she was gone.

A/n: TA DA! For those of you who have been reading "I loved" (a story about Kunzite and Minako if you haven't) this is what I've been raving about. ::beams:: so proud of me!

This story may not stay the way it is but until I change anything I want to know how you like it. Good? Bad? *I won't post another chap until I get 3 reviews for this one.*

Um…for you people who don't know what the freak I'm talking about…Hi! I live on this Earth just to get your reviews for my stories…feed me!

Love and kisses,

Vbabe!

Ps. If you need to know anything or want more detail, E-mail me at mcd03003@byui.edu or please do read "I loved"…by me…


	2. Number 2: Of Course I

Number 2: Of course I

The evening had gone beautifully. The place was positively stuffed with the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. OR at least that's what he said. Zoicite had a habit of finding some exquisit young lady that was unsurpassed in beauty everywhere he went. His friends were pretty used to it by now. But truly, the people of the moon had their own air about them. Even the servants seemed so richly pale and yet so happy and full of joy. 

Being the main strategist for Earth, He also kept a clear open mind about how the planet was run. He watched the people, listened for important details and inspected the palace for a short time when he first arrived. Before he had entered this extravaganza, he had the opportunity to take a look about the castle, settled into his room, and assist his prince into his own. So far the planet seemed more than stellar. He was very satisfied with that for now. But the focus of his duty never seemed to distract him from the pleasure that walked around the star-lit night in pretty high heels.

His favorite had always been women with blue eyes. Most luckily for him, the masks at this fair didn't obscure his vision of their eyes. This, of course, didn't mean he would ever turn down a pretty girl, but he remembered as a child, always looking for a woman with blue eyes.

At night sometimes, just before he crossed into a hazy sleep, he could see them as lucid as day, blinking shyly at him. The vision would disappear and only then, would he descend into the fog of easy sleep. 

That's why the girl from the window intrigued him so much. Even as he was helping his prince to his chambers, he kept the door open behind them so he could see out into the hall way so that he might see her passing by. Then perhaps, he could stop her and ask for her name. 

But not seeing the daisy in blue did not discourage him from his usually happy self. It simply made him a bit distracted now and then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's with you?" Jedite punched his comrade in the shoulder. "You're staring out into the distance again." He said matter-of-factly when Zoicite looked surprised.

"Looking for that woman again." Kunzite had just walked up to the two. (Away, they noticed, from a girl with long brown hair who seemed to be looking longingly at his back. Kunzite looked a little frustrated.) "The window woman whose supposed to be the girl of his dreams."

"Well she just might be. I mean he does have a lot of dreams."

"That many?" Jeered Kunzite, "I didn't know we slept _that_ often within a lifetime!" 

"Shut up you too! You're just jealous." Zoicite crossed his arms and turned on a natural winning smile that he wore when he thought he'd won.

"Jealous of what?" Laughed Kunzite. "You can't help it. You fall for _anything_ feminine. Speaking of falling…" Kunzite pointed to the small stain obviously attempting to be hidden by a decorative piece of cloth on Zoicite's costume.

"This proves my point! A girl saw me, tripped, and almost spilled an entire glass of white wine on me. Lucky for me I caught her." He smirked to himself as he recalled the girl was so struck with his debonair smiles. She had flirted outrageously with him. "Girl's just fall for me. It doesn't matter what I do."

"You talk as if you don't _try_ to get girls." Kunzite chuckled.

"This is true," Commented Jedite wisely. "When _I_ fall in love it will be for just one girl. The _perfect_ girl. And it's got to take some time you know?" Zoicite was about to open his mouth to tell him that someday, he'd eat his words when a girl with black hair tied up into a bun with a deep red rose pinned up into it walked by. She had fair skin but her head was lowered to the ground as she tried to pass without touching them.

She bypassed them saying under her breath a soft 'excuse me.' 

The anxious men watched her pass. Jedite wasted no time collapsing out of his chair and desperately trying to stand up to talk to her. He tripped on his way, knocking into her. The two other men had to run away covering their mouths to hide the eruption of laughter. But something as funny in this magnitude could not be smothered. Once in a safe spot where they could comfortably watch the two but not be heard by them, they slapped each other on the back and they cheered. 

"That was hilarious!" Kunzite choked out.

"I know! It was just like this!" And Zoicite turned around to get a few feet away to demonstrate the incredibly hilarious and ironic moment when he bumped into a young woman. She had eyes that struck him. Zoicite bent at the waist apologizing profusely to the girl dressed in yellow. (A/N: Heh, I tricked you!) She was not the one he had been searching for but she was still exceptionally lovely.

"Oh no, it's alright! It's so crowded tonight it's difficult to get anywhere!"

"Well I do have to admit I don't always mind bumping into people."

"You're too kind." Even through her yellow mask Zoicite could see her blush. She was so cute! After much flirting, he soon forgot Kunzite was standing just behind him. So he didn't feel so terrible when he took the girl's hand and asked with his best smile, 

"I hope you wouldn't think it too presumptuous of me to ask if you'd like to dance with me?"

"Of course, I'd love to." And so he swept her off her feet. Wrapping his arm expertly around her thin waist and taking her hand in his they swept onto the dance floor. She was aggressive and flirty but not incredibly bright. She was a sweet bubbly girl but too much for him. However, being the experienced man he was, he knew this girl was a catch. 

He would have spent the rest of the evening with this young lady except for two factors. The first was that when he was with this girl he couldn't help but think of his window princess. And the other was that after spending a wonderful time together laughing and talking she leaned close to him and said in his ear so he could hear clearly, "There's someone I think you should meet."

This prospect seemed unprofitable. Was he not what she was looking for? What had he done wrong? Not to get the wrong idea, Zoicite had been rejected more than most men because he tried so often, but what was wrong this time? Yet this new friend might like him better. Now that he thought of it, two moon girls who thought he was the guru of guys hanging on his arms wouldn't the night any worse by far. 

So he went with her to find her friend but inside he still wished to see his window princess.

 Through the crowd he spotted that they were headed toward general nephrite. He was taller than most people so it was easier than it was nice to admit to find him. He was grinning sheepishly but after spotting his Zoicite, the auburn hair friend waved him over. His big grin wasn't for just any reason. The girl in yellow who was tugging on his sleeve was taking him to the tall brunette standing next to his own friend. She was as stunning as the girl in yellow. 

How does the moon do it? Or how did it get so lucky?

Still…Zoicite turned to see the moon like a dish over the throng of people. It was peaceful and alone. Even though he was being introduced to a girl much to masculine for him, he felt alone like the painted moon in the sky.

"You alone mi-'lady?" A gruff voice came from over her shoulder.

Ami was polite to a fault but she could stop the remembrance of this man of whom a few hours before she was making fun of from the palace window. 

He had long greasy black hairs he obviously thought were attractive by the way he ran long bony fingers though it. His smile was crooked and his dress was fat and didn't make up for his obvious malnutrition.

She put on her best fake smile she could must and said, "No I was just on my way to see a friend." And so she was. After meeting this guy she decided to track and see Makoto. But this man was obviously not interested in having his breath ignored.

"I mean with a man. You look like you could use one." He pulled back his shoulders and tried to look manly.

"Well I don't think I be helped. Thank you sir."

"Why not? I'm a real man. I could definitely help you out." He leaned down and stuck his greasy face in front of Ami. Her senshi blood kicked and it took all she was worth not to handle the man in a maiming manner.

"Are you a man? Well then I had better stop talking to you. My husband wouldn't like it."

The man was appalled. Ami didn't look one to lie. Here, in the middle of a crowd was not the best spot to push his luck and so he moved on.

Just then a bright familiar face poked out from the mass of people. Venus was smiling broadly at her, the yellow of her hair and the pale dress floating around her pretty figure. It made her windswept soul smile.

"Hey!"

Ami was making a gagging face of supreme agony the man now gone. She didn't try to hide her tortured look when she saw Minako approaching and was about to ask if she had seen what had happened when she saw that Minako was not alone. Her eyes grew wide and she instinctively bowed. It was the man with the bottle green eyes-no mistake! The boy she was with put on a sideways smile and extended his hand. He took hers in his and flashed a large charming smile flooding her with charisma. He was only a little taller than her! 

It was his window woman! That was very obvious. She was sorter than he was, (always a plus), and was sweet and calm. Not at all like the yellow girl.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She smiled and tried to hide that she had been staring earlier even though it was quite obvious that had had already recognized her.

Her pink blush made his heart flutter.

They stood there. One was very embarrassed-the other was happy to see her again. His chest fluttered a little bit. She was prettier in person than even with the wind flowing through her soft hair and the dusk waxing behind her. He was about to tell her so but something inside him didn't want to try what he had on other girls. Flirting them to death. This one, he wanted to keep like a flower. Frankly all of his pick-up lines seemed inappropriate. Zoicite was embarrassed to hear them in his head. He blushed too. Even though the yellow girl was talking happily he wasn't listening. Either, he saw, was the little blue girl to his side.

 She laughed at something that was said. Even behind the mask she reminded him of someone he knew once.

Soon enough the subject turned to the people here. 

"I like the diversity. It's nice to see the rich and the poor all together."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I read." Ami took the first thing she thought of. "I basically stay home and read." 

He was extremely surprised. 

She bowed her head. "That's it. Kind of boring I guess."

"Oh no never! I'm sorry for my surprise but not many women…well-" She was looking at him though that pretty blue mask again. "They ether don't read or don't admit to it." He laughed and put his hand behind his head slightly embarrassed.

" I don't know about other people…" Ami glared in the direction the greasy man left to. "I really don't"

Suddenly the man broke from his (anime like) state, bent down slightly, and asked a question.

"Miss? Were you being persecuted by that gentleman over there?"

She smirked, "Persecuted is the perfect word. Who knew the Moon produced those kinds of people."

"Yes," Zoicite remembered that he had to hide that he was from Earth. Mostly all the people here except for the princess of the inner galaxies (who always attended), and his own company, were from the Moon.

Ami knew that he wasn't from here. She was trying to make him slip up and admit that he was from Earth. But the young man was quick.

" Isn't it funny? Only he's paler than most moonlings _I've _ever met."

"Yes." She pressed her lips together. "I know what you mean." She tried hard not to smile. He hadn't lied but he was hiding the truth very well.

He smiled a natural smile and extended one hand to the dance floor and the other hand, he held out to her indicating very clearly 'Would you like to dance?'

Gracefully, she accepted his hand and they walked to the dance floor completely forgetting about the unscratched Princess of Venus. Frankly, Minako had been hoping this would happen. A part that made her extremely happy with this was that he didn't seem to be using any flirting tools. He looked, to the all-seeing Goddess of Love, to be acting like himself. Even though he didn't realize it, this girl was one he felt he really could be himself with. For now, he was just _truly_ enjoying himself. So she watched the two for a while with a silly, wistful smile on her face before disappearing into the busy festival.

"I know were not supposed to know each others names but is there something I can call you? I've always hated to uncertainty of these situations."

She nodded eagerly painfully aware of the loud crowd now surrounding them. "What will you call me?"

"Princupella. Italian for Princess."

Ami tried not to look surprised. Had he guessed her identity? No of course not. Calm down Mercury.

"Princess of what? I must have a kingdom."

"Ah! I've already thought of that! Princess of the Window of course!"

Ami smiled sideways and raised one of her eyebrows. 

"You study Earth-Italian?"

"Shouldn't we all? Italian, Russian, French, and ancient Latin."

"Latin! Really?" She smiled broadly.

'_She really is like a flower._' He thought, grinning widely. '_I just hope I don't wear out the bloom_' but to his surprise she was never worn out. In fact after three subsequent songs, they moved, (still talking) to a bench just on the outside of the large circle of light the party presented. 

Idea after idea topic after topic she had something to say. Even if she didn't know what it was about, she had a good deal of questions for him. Her eyes were wide and happy. She wanted to know what he knew. 

This was an oddity in itself. Most women were excited by his looks or his charming smiles. But he had only complemented her once and that was such a long time ago.

An hour passed and they had only begun to talk.   

            Ami soon smiled and was freely using her hands to express her passionate ideas. 

"I know what you mean." She continued. "I have a friend like that. Wherever she walks it's like Divinche's Map!" The tow of them laughed. It was getting late into the night and he hadn't even considered kissing her. He was simply too engrossed in her.

After the laughter died down they smiled and said nothing.

"Prinsupella? I want to see you again after tonight."

"Oh, I don't think I can…"

"That's ok! I was going to say that I can't ether...I'm going on a trip in about 2 weeks..."

"Yeah me too…"

"But I don't want just stop talking to you."

She didn't say anything but smiled at her dress on her knees.

"It will work out some how."

He looked at her with question in his eyes. Wither she knew he was expecting a response or not, he couldn't tell. She just smiled at her knees. 

Suddenly she perked up and looked at the outdoor clock. 12:55.

"I have to go." She stood patted out her dress for no apparent reason but to keep her eyes off him.

"_Will_ I see you again?" He asked like she was just as if she trying to run away. She turned around and looked at him in her own surprised way.

"Of course you will."

"Of course I will."

He watched her withdraw into the multitude without a look back.

She knew he'd see her sooner than he thought and that made her smile to herself as she spotted Rei in the crowd.

Hey yall! Here it is in living color! Number 2. I hope you guysliked it. I did work on it for a while. ::blush:: So here are my specific thanks :

AmiKai: you were my first review. I love you yur the best! So I hope you'll stick with me! You doll.

Isis Aurora Tomoe: For you, I kept hurry and posting! So thank you. :D you know it.

April : Ahh! Your so sweet! ^^ you ade me all happy and bubbly too. And stuff. O.o;; yeah…

Yongo: ahh! I blush and keep your review close to my heart! I can't belive you liked it so much. Heehee. Your compliments are sweet and your help is greatly appreciated! I felt so giggly when I read your review. You make me happy. Over and over again. So thanks Yongo!

Rayeanna: you got it babe! I am doing a series. In fact, This one will end first (but it starts earlier so no offence to any Ami lovers), then Makos. After that Rei's will end in the time line. Minakos? You'll just have to keep reading. ^^ you'll see what I mean later. But thanmks! Your encouraging words made me laugh out loud. 

The Shrine Maiden: Of course I'd read your story 'CHAIN OF LOVE' and 'SOMEDAY' (::hits to all other readers:: these stories are cool!) I really did enjoy them! Um ok, so in response, I think it was easier to paint a picture of her with no odd plot mixing in. however, I'm trying to make her more relaxed and cat like a real person to thoses who really understand her 3d character. It's easy to write all about A smart, shy girl with no personality. Blah blah blah. So I hope, as the story continues and she opens up a little bit, She still keeps that sweet character alive.

I know about the typos. V.v your lucky I was able to ven post this. O.o work keeps me busy. So thanks so muchhhhh!

blue eyes ahhhh! Your so sweet! I will continue. Here you go!

So that's it for thanks!

Quiz question for the week: What color are Ami's eyebrows anyway?

Kisses and so many many hugs,

Vbabe

Mcd03003@byui.edu


	3. Number 3: When I Turned

Number 3: When I turned 

He didn't watch the announcements of the five inner planetary Princesses. He would see them all soon enough. Tonight he was just too distracted with thoughts of his past. He spent the next hour wandering thought the cold outskirts of the party. He watched as the final fireworks went off in the black night sky.

"Shhh! They will catch us!"

"I don't care anymore!"

"But you must! Don't be a fool."

"But I can't!"

"You have to."

"Then, I'll wait for the day we can together."

She smiled.

"Where will we meet?"

"I don't know."

She laughed

"Yeah, I'll find you."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"I promise."

" I promise." He repeated as he watched a young couple embrace and run off into the night hand in hand. It didn't occur to him that he too, was young. His mind often made him feel so old.

He headed back the moon castle taking the staircase to the right and made a solitary way to his bedroom. No woman on his arm, no kiss lingering upon his lips. 

The soft clicking of his shoes on the marble was loud compared to the thousands of chattering voices just out side. Some drunks were singing, some ladies were laughing, and some lovers made promises in the light of his own planet. 

He removed his mask and shook out his hair. His head hurt a little bit from being in a ponytail all evening. Each blond stand let itself loose and he pulled his hand through it. 

Once in his room, he flung the forlorn mask on the bed. He stared at it for a few moments, sadness lingering in his eyes.

Mechanically, he dressed for bed and waited.

In a few moments he could hear one of his comrades coming up the hallway outside his door. One by one, each of his friends made their ways to their respective and subsequent rooms.

Kunzite did his duty to make sure the prince was comfortable in his new room and then…every one was asleep. 

But not Zoicite. He usually stayed up in his own home until who knew when playing games and reading books, sometimes writing. He wasn't sleepy. He wasn't excited to meet the planetary princesses. He reached out to his side and silently pulled open one of his favorite books silently he tried to pass the night suffocating his thoughts and drowning his emotions. 

It was almost two in the morning when he was finally ready to close his eyes. Just as he was about to finish the page and put it away, he abruptly heard feet passing his door. 

Impulsively, Zoicite swung his legs out of bed and carefully crept to the door. He turned off his light and pushed the heavy frame. Luckily the door did not creak when pushed against it. The figure stopped and turned around suddenly froze in front of the Prince's door. It seemed to be listening. 

Zoicite readied to beastly pounce if the intruder neared the doorknob. His muscles tightened and he watched. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light it became clear that it was-

It was- he squinted.

She flew in his direction. 

His eyes widened as her face became clear.

Lace fluttered past him without a second thought but his mind practically burst. The rippling sound of a delicate nightgown rang in his ears. She waved to her friends at the end of the long hallway and whispered. 

"Rei-Chan! Minako-Chan!" The girl quickened her pace and joined the group blushing slightly "I'm not interrupting am I? I just thought we could walk together." She shyly smiled embarrassed at her inconsiderateness.

The black haired one smiled and turned her full body to the girl. 

"Oh don't be silly. Of course not!" The blond one beamed and took the arm of the girl in her own. They chatted briskly until they disappeared behind the corner.

The blond one was the one he had danced with! But what was her name? He couldn't remember nor did he care much. His mind was whirling with the thought that he was so near his princess! The girl that reverberated in his thoughts! 

He came so close to following them but at the last moment decided to stay back. How would it look if an official from Earth were caught sneaking at two a.m. peeking at maids of the moon? Lecherous.

He may be flirtatious but he wasn't stupid.

He threw himself back onto his bed and smiled at the ceiling not thinking about her rank as opposed to his, or why she was up so late, or even why she wore such rich apparel. He just thought about how he could see he the next day.

He turned his head and beamed at the planets beyond his window and dreamed of another set of deep blue eyes. 

A bird woke her up the next morning. Ami usually stayed up late and woke up early the next morning. When she fluttered open her eyes she remembered was not in her own room. The night before came slowly back to her. 

The girls could not contain their laughter. If any royal had heard them speaking in such relaxed terms, they would surely get talked to severely about their composure. Not that Ami ever let slip informalities regularly. They were not supposed to address one another by their first names in public. No one in any kingdom or planet knew of the girl's first names but those of proper authority. And none dare speak them. So the girls treasured the moment they heard their names spoken allowed by those they loved most.

The five had gathered in Serenity's bedroom. Rei sat nearest the grand window, Minako lay giggling on the floor at her feet and Makoto had just caught the princess of the moon in a silly re-enactment of an earlier spill. It was getting late into the night now and the laughter grew more and more as the hours quickly passed them. 

Soon the subject turned to the four generals of Earth and their prince who were to stay at the moon palace for a full two weeks. 

"Rei Chan! You could not possibly give up this legendary opportunity! Meeting the four kings is like meeting the great minds of our day. I'm surprised you would not want such an honor. It should be fun." Mercury laid her head down and cradled its blue curls into the folds of fabric next to her darling moon princess. She gathered up the soft blankets to her chin. It agreeably smelled of some pretty flower. 

"Oh yes Rei! We can not meet them without _you_ there." Mako gave a faint laugh and turned to the rest of girls changing the subject tactfully. "Oh Serenity, what a lovely time we'll have here! Two weeks at your house!" She used the term 'house' lightly and took out her hair from her high ponytail. The brown waves fluttered down her back as she lay down on the floor next to the bed. She pulled a (pink) pillow to her cheek and yawned. "I just hope Jupiter doesn't burn down while I'm away." 

"Nonsense, Mako-Chan. So what will we do tomorrow do you think?"

"I know I know! Let's have breakfast on the manage! Outside! It's so pretty outside in the mornings this time of year!"

"Serenity, when do you see the morning?" Mako climbed and sat at the edge of the bed. She rolled her back and laid her slim body over Ami's feet warming her toes. She loved when Mako would do that. Ami smiled and scrunched her toes. The conversation went on and on throughout the night.

Ami turned her head in the worn pillow and saw her princess sleeping blissfully beside her. She had not returned to her own room last night. Ami smiled half into her pillow half into the morning air simply watching her princess softly breath in and out. She was almost moved to reach out touch the girl to make sure she was not having a dream. 

The birds sang to her again through the slightly open window. The drapes were white and thin. The moon was not often very cold like Mercury, but Ami had always wanted drapes like these.

Ami moved slightly and still felt Makoto on her feet below. Slowly, she gathered up her legs and stepped out of bed. She had to sneak around her other companions to get to the door. Before she exited, she took a last glace to the sleeping princesses. 

She changed into a gown in her own bedroom. A simple blue dress for the soft morning's feeling. On top of her head, she placed a headband of rich blue.

She walked lost in thought through the corridors at this early hour listening to the bird and the slight clack of her low heals against the marble floor. One particular chirp lead her down a certain hall, where, she was aware of someone. Sure enough, just around the corner of this hall there stood a man dressed in semi-formal attire, nothing flashy or fancy. In fact, it was entirely gray. His hair was thin and his eyes…his eyes were not that of her prince's but still, very beautiful and full of sorrowful wisdom.

For a moment she stood surprised to see anyone up at this dawning hour that was not a servant. And this man did not look like a servant.

They both bowed curiously as anyone might do. And he would have gladly let her return to her dreamy walk and stepped back to his own room to see if anyone had yet awoken when her sweet, regal tone asked him a question.

"Wait good sir. I don't think I've seen you before. And by your apparel you don't look like a servant. May I be troubled as to ask who you might be?" she was genuinely interested in his sudden appearance and being a noble Lady that she obviously was, he answered her directly.

"My name is General Kunzite of the Four Kings of Earth." Her eyes opened slightly. One of the Legendary Four Kings? Kunzite? He was the leader of them all wasn't he? She carefully inspected him now that she knew he was from the Earth's carriage. He was the one that her prince had been teasing when emerging from the coach. This was a friend of his! 

He obviously thought she would bow or express some apologies. Instead she tactfully told him who she was. This was her chance.

"General Kunzite?" She tested him. "I welcome you on behalf of Mercury." Of course she was a princess. It was his turn to open his eyes slightly. His back straitened a little bit more and he stood at attention. 

"Forgive me princess. I am truly honored to make your acquaintance." (He knew the Venus princess and would probably hear tell of their encounter.) The truly young girl made no motion or sign that she had heard him. She actually was keeping her astute eyes locked quite comfortably on his head. The two stood there analyzing one another for a while almost as if in battle one trying to conquer the other with power. So far Ami was winning. Neither cared for how long they stood. But the girl broke the silence.

"May I see your-" She hesitated a little blush kissed her pale lips, "stone?"

Kunzite almost let spill a light smile. But held it back and reached up to his head. From what Ami could see, a faint pink light was pulsing from his forehead. Just before she could see what he had, a small gasp escaped her lips and her hands braced each other in preparation. She came closer and bent over the thing he pulled from his mind. It was small, round, and pink but she dared not touch it. It was the stone of Kunzite. It glowed with ancient power.

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed up at him. Now that she was so close she had to realize how much taller he was than she. Usually she would have shied back and apologized. But he raised his eyebrows and showed a respectful interest in what she had to say. 

Therefore, they talked a little while longer about this precious center of his power.

After that moment, Ami decided she was to be fond of Earth.

Minako once again had the duty to find the little blue princess. When Mako had come from her room to collect the little doll, her bed was empty and her door was open. Rei would not leave her room until she was entirely ready for the day and they all knew waking the princess Serenity would be completely worthless. So, Makoto and Minako had gone on a hunt to find the elusive lily and start breakfast. 

She quickened her step when she heard a faint feminine voice waft though the long hallway. It was obviously her prey by the sweet tones and gentle usage of long words. 

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"I try." He replied smirking just a little bit and replacing the stone.

 "What are you doing? It's breakfast-" Minako cut short her words at the sight of the moonling. Gaining composure once again her sights turned back to Ami, a little bit more solemn but eyes still twinkling. 

"It's breakfast time." 

"Oh yes Venus I know. I was just chatting with a friend. Princess of Venus meet General kunzite." She paused leaning forward putting a little emphasis on her next words. " One of the four kings." Minako, out of duty, turned and bent her neck in a bow and kept her lips in a tight smile. Kunzite did likewise. His face was stony and still. He obviously was uncomfortable. Ami noticed that they gave absolutely no sign what so ever that they had ever met. But She smiled internally and tried to hide her new wisdom.

A few seemingly empty sentences were exchanged. Ami could not control her wonder for much longer. What if her friend had already met the prince as well? He excitement soared at the prospect. She dared not ask Venus about it until much later. If that were to come any sooner, she would need to get her away from Kunzite of course.

 "Princess Venus, let us retire to breakfast. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Her small voice was enough to give Minako strength to move her limbs and take Ami by the arm to lead her down the hallway she had come. 

She was excited to begin this day. She smiled to herself.

YAY! I know that the last time I updated was like a millennium ago but I decided not to post unless I'm confident I have a chapter ready after that. My life (unfortunetly) is not driven by these chapters. Although, reading these again, I wish it was.  
  
OK:  
  
Yongo: YOU ARE THE BEST! Like, I adore when you write me. You always support me and give me a reason to write again. But no, I don't use a beta- reader or what ever you call it. Most people I know don't like to take the time to read this stuff. I'm so alone! Hee, I'm glad you found it funny. One of the best thing one can do as a reviewer is to tell me your favorite lines, you did just that and I'm so grateful to you. You make me smile! Yes, I did use the wrong 'too.' Someday I'll re-edit all these things. Cinderella? Really! Aw! You make me blush! Hee. I'm so happy that you like it! I wouldn't write again if it weren't for you! And as for putting your name in the text, I love you! You deserve this recognition for helping this story to continue. I hope, next time we read one another's stuff; we can chat like this again. Sorry it's been so long! I love love you! 

Ps. Are they black-ish blue? I wouldn't think that Ami would be one to die her hair. You always help! 

Pps. I hope this flows as well as you say. in fact, you wanna edit my stuff before I post it? I would love to have some help!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: OH thank you! I always love to have little notes from you. Please keep checking that everything sounds ok. Ok? My Ami knowledger!  
  


  
MJ: You're comments, though relatively short, meant a lot to me. Thank for boosting me always. I hope you have a nice day!  
  
OK that's it for this time. One more thing thought before I go:  
  


  
That's right it's: **Quiz question for the Chapter**:  
  


  
Is Ami you favorite character? Why? I mean.WHY?  
  


  
OK I love you all and hope everyone keeps reviewing. I really have no other way to tell if your reading this or not. To me it looks like only 3 people have read it!!! That's so depressing.  
  
::cries:: ::sniff:: ::smiles again:: So write me soon! Love love with my ever beating heart, Vbabe11  
  
Mcd03003@byui.edu


	4. Number 4: Princess Indeed I

Number 4: Princess Indeed I 

'_The queen is so elegant._' She thought.

"Princess Mercury! Have you seen Serenity?" 

"I have not your majesty." She gave a small curtsey.

"Well, that's alright I guess. Probably with Mars."

"Yes your majesty I thought I saw them together earlier."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better." The queen's voice was smooth and melodic. "You always put me at rest Princess Mercury." The queen's soft white hair swayed in an unfelt wind and it gave Ami shivers with joy. She was a perfect angelic moon creature. She had long limbs and a thin smile. Serenity's playful eyes though could be clearly seen in the majestic eyes that were now studying her. 

"Princess Mercury, perhaps you could do me a favor?"

"Of course your majesty. What could I do for you?"

"Well Venus is busy and Princess Mars is also away at the moment. I was wondering if you would do the honor of showing some of our guests around the castle? I'll need to care for the King and Queen of Earth." 

Mercury did her best not to show anything but joy as she accepted the position. Inside she shook with fear like a reef in a cold wind. But, as always, the cold was her friend. She enjoyed the challenge. How was she to do this great task?

As she and the tall elegant queen of the moon walked next to one another they talked about the things that should be said and the manner in which introductions should be conducted. She gave a small breath of air and the queen gave her a sideways look. 

"Are you alright with this?"

They had arrived at a large wooden door of the dinning room.

"If you think this is something I should do, then I will do it." She bowed at the waist and worried no more. She faced the door with her head bowed as she always had done as a child when meeting strangers.

The door creaked open and out came the elegant Queen of the Moon. Her bow of white with a crescent moon centered cross her front and her long neck with a crown topping her white hair gave the natural appearance of royalty. She looked at them with kindness in her eyes.  

"Gentlemen. I hope you had a satisfactory lunch?"

The Prince of Earth and Zoicite's master stepped forward. "Of course your majesty. We appreciate your Hospitality very much."

"Thank you Prince Endymion. I hope you'll be able to also enjoy your stay here. We have many things for you to entertain yourself here but I'm afraid you may need some assistance. That is why I have employed this young lady to show you the castle."

He would have noticed her earlier had she not been standing directly behind the Queen. But as she was presented the queen moved to one side and indicated with white arms the hidden girl in blue. Her gown was not that of a maid nor of a servant. Yet none of it was extraordinary in shape of design. It was very simple baby blue color and fit her so well. '_But then_,' He thought, '_So far, everything fits her well._' He smiled to himself.

  "My Lady!" Kunzite stared with wide surprise he bowed to the servant girl with a small grin on his face. He shifted his attention to the Queen. " I thank you my Queen for this wonderful gift. I'm sure we will be well informed." And he turned to smile at the little girl. 

"Please take care of them." And the queen exited through the doors she had just come through. 

The girl came towards Kunzite her eyes locked on this face. "General Kunzite how good to see you again!" she curtseyed once more.

"And you!  Did not know you would be our guide."

"I didn't ether until just a moment ago. I believe this was to be the Princess of Venus's duty but it seems this time she is preoccupied." She laughed. It was she alright! He would know that sweet high tone anywhere. 

Zoicite made his way around the lunch table and around chairs to get to her. Jedite was now with her. She turned and she smiled and curtseyed as he was introduced. The prince then came forward and asked her a question. Zoicite didn't care what was said but kept his eyes focused on the tone of her voice and her bright face with soft pink cheeks. He could tell she was tiring not to be shy. But her words were short and her responses were formal. 

Nephrite approached her and took her hand in his. How dare he! Nephrite asks why is her hair that color? Doesn't he know anything? Blue hair is native of Mercury. 

So this girl was from Mercury? Who was she anyway?

Now he was close enough to ask, "And would a princess like you have a name?" He smiled charmingly. His green eyes and his smooth smile probably dazzled her.

She turned her gaze to him and for a moment her eyes were locked onto his. Then she lowered them to the floor. She did not smile at him.  

He didn't understand. Didn't she recognize him? Perhaps she was embarrassed she had spent…such a night with someone of his status.

"Nice to meet you." He said encouraging the flower to bloom for him as she had with his friends.

"N-nice to meet you." She repeated.

Kunzite eyed Zoicite who seemed so distraught. Kunzite broke the uncomfortable silence. 

"Princess, would you like to begin the tour? I have heard wonderful things about your training grounds."

She nodded and turned back on like a light. "Of course it's just down the hallway through this door. You can find almost anything by coming from this room. So if you can find your way here, you'll never be lost."

He took her arm into his and Endymion and Nephrite (ogling over her seemingly unsurpassed beauty,) followed her asking any questions they could think of. 

Zoicite remained behind for a few moments. Jedite had stayed behind too. He gave a murderous glare to Zoicite. "You of all people should know how to address someone like her. Now come on."

"Wait what? What are you talking about?"

"The princess!"

"My Princess?"

"THE Princess."

"What?"

Jedite gave a hurried look and whispered harshly before catching up to the others, "Didn't you hear? That's THE Princess of Mercury!"

Zoicite stood stunned. He actually stopped breathing. Her shapely body moved through the door and her elegant blue hair shimmered under the afternoon sun. She was the princess. Of course. Zoicite remembered his vanity. She was higher in rank than he was. And he acted like a fool. Finally her drew in one long-suffering breath. 

Then caught up to the party biting his tongue in punishment.

"Baka!"

Every question they had she was able to answer. She knew each and every particular about the palace with vigor. 

His questions though, she simply answered with as few words as possible.

"What is behind this door princess?"

"That is where the secondary grand piano is kept."

Nephrite jumped in, "Is it as grand as this one?"

"Oh yes. Made of the finest materials from Uranus." She opened the door behind her and let Nephrite inside.

"Do you play princess?" Zoicite tried again.

"Um-"

"Yes! Surely you can play such a fine instrument." Endymion cut in.

"Oh a little and very ill. I would not wish to excite your interest."

"Will you not play for us then?" Nephrite seemed a little upset but wholly intrigued by the instruments.

"No, I beg you would not make me play at present."

"Then," Began Zoicite, "will we hear you play another time?" His eyes were on her ears. He would have said more, flattering her to the word's end but that brought no such good response as it had all day. So this was a simple question.

She raised her eyes to him and this time she was not afraid.

"Of course you will." She smiled and played with her fingers.

"Of course I will."

No one was paying attention to the interlude going on across the room.

He smiled.

A corner of her mouth went up and she put her eyes back down.

She did remember him.

"Gentlemen, the time is growing late. Would you like to take break for tea?"

Four accepted. One did not. Jedite gently turned down the opportunity saying that he ha d a slight headache. He would go for a walk on the grounds.

"Of course General Jedite."

"Shall I see you at dinner tonight?"

"I believe so."

"Until then princess." He bowed and exited the room.

Kunzite lingered behind the rest so the prince took up her arm this time as she led them to a small room for tea. 

"Will we be with you and the other princesses for dinner this evening?" Nephrite commented taking his place by the window on one side of the princess.

"I believe so. I don't know any particulars yet."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say that all day." Kunzite smiled and took his sat next to her. They all laughed good-naturedly. The men had to keep this moment in mind. They would surly slap each other around and tease about their adventures like all young men do.

She smiled at him and he gratefully grinned back. 

Zoicite felt his cheeks getting hot. He immediately drowned himself in tea and cake taking in every word of conversation that passed between the two. 

The echo of a memory passed in his subconscious mind. 

_ He approached her and bowed. But she did not curtsey. She did not smile. But her eyes widened and tightened up._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"N-nice to meet you." She repeated._

_Kunzite eyed Zoicite suspiciously who seemed rather distraught. Kunzite broke the uncomfortable silence. _

_"Would you like to sit? Your place is over by me and the prince of Earth."_

_She nodded and followed._

That evening when the sun had just begun to set I the dust ridden sky.

They had parted to prepare for dinner sometime ago. Now she was sitting in her room with the Princess of Jupiter. Her friend had her hair tied up as always onto the top of her head with her arms crossed in front of her. Tonight, she wore a dark tan dress with a fold of fabric stretching across her collarbones. Ami wore a light purple dinner dress and white gloves with tiny daisies lining the edges. 

"So do you like him?"

"Well, no I don't think so. I mean, I just met him."

"That usually doesn't matter to you."

"Ami!"

The princess laughed.

"Well it doesn't mean anything serious if you just like him. There nothing wrong with wanting to be near someone."

Jupiter raised a brown, perfectly shaped eyebrow at Mercury's reflection in the vanity mirror.

"You speak like you know."

"I do."

"Oh ho!" The princess of Jupiter got up and jaunted over to Ami while humming a funny tune, her fingers in a would-be dainty way. The green lady put her chin on Ami's head and crossed her wrists over Ami's front hiding a single teardrop jewel of purple. She cocked her head and blinked at the little princess in the mirror. 

"You're saying you like to just be with someone? So soon?" She gave Ami a light squeeze and smiled with full pink lips.

"I don't see any reason why not." Ami had finished applying the very little makeup and then leaned back into her friend. She wrapped her arms up and around her waist and smiled. She added as a side note, "You don't believe I can have a male friend?"

"Depends. Who is he?"

Ami thought for a moment. "General Kunzite is a very thoughtful man. I like the way respects me."

"Kunzite? Which one is that? Is he the one I saw you with the other night at the festival?"

Ami was shaken for moment. She was torn between and the emotion that she was supposed to see him again. Unconsciously she flicked her eyes to her own reflection just to make sure she still looked all right. She was almost afraid. 

Simultaneously, she felt the same way she had that night when they danced, when they touched. Outside her mind, she recovered without stumbling by saying that Kunzite was taller with gray eyes.

"Sounds so nice." Makoto bent at the waist and put her cheek to hers. "I'm so excited to meet them all tonight. You'll just have to introduce me to your _friend_ right?" 

"Mako-san!" Ami smiled and, still looking into the reflection of the two teenage princesses, tilled her head toward Jupiter. 

"Right!" And Jupiter laughed through her nose and kissed her friends cheek. "Come. We'll be late-"

"If we don't get Minako and Serenity out of their rooms on time."

They took hands and walked from the room together. 

 Her grip on Mako's was firm. She gave a light squeeze and felt the warmth it produced into her palm. She wasn't so scared any more.

Ew. Not the best chapter I've ever done. But at least it's here. ^^ thanks to all would are supporting the cause! I hope you'll all be happy for me! This is just too much to focus on right now. I mean, school is hard. @.@ I think I'm getting sick. Perhaps I'll re-write this whole chap. But in the mean time, I'll let you people read it. 

Rayeanna: you are soo sweet. I'm glad your reading this eve though she isn't your fav. And thanks for reading the comments at the top! Your so nice to me!

MJ: Published? Um…I don't think so. I have a major typo problem. ^^ but it's so sweet for you to say! I'm actually looking for someone to host a web page for me. I don't know how. e.e But I want you to tell me if anything feel awry. Tell me if you don't feel it's OK. OK? Thanks again Mj. Your words made me blush!

 Vbabe's Thanks:

Miiaevia: hee hee. I hope I have enough surprises while keeping her character in context. I just feel like I'm losing my mind! But Ami is your fav character? That's so much fun. I love her sexy lil' visor in the manga. What a nice word 'refreshing" is^^ Thanks again!

Wait… IM ON YOUR FAV AUTHORS LIST?! Woah...that's…really nice of you! I feel like a dream!

Rose Magick: I hope this update isn't too late. ^^ I'm still working on the poor parapragh spacing in the other chap. I hope this doesn't have the same problem. O.o And now the problem between Ami and zoi is solved…or is it?! Thanks again!

~guardianmercury~: you are MY princess of the window! Please keep telling what you think! You are important to me! I think your comments are well thought out and they help me so much. Thanks your you words to my heart!

Animeturtle: You really like it? O.o You make me smile all day long! You know that the reason why I started writing. I see so many stupid stories. But I'm not good my self. I'm just not stupid. Thank goodness. For you, here is an update! Please, write me some time. I'd love to just chat with you. ^^ tankies.

Suzuka Blade : And why do you like Mars and Jupiter? Are you and that I haven't posted my Jupiter story yet? Gomen! And… ::takes the plushies and Blushes:: My my! I think I'm going to pop I'm so happy! Thank you for the plushies!!! 

This is the most amount of reviews I've had yet! WOW! I'm gonna cry! Every time I get your reviews I just wnana burst for happiness. Thank you to every one!

::weeps::

NOW! Let's take the test seriously!

**Quiz question for the week**:

Do you think Ami should be sweet, shy, quiet or you want I should mix it up a bit?  
  


The story goes the way you want.

Again, I love you all. ^^; I'm gonna cry again. So get out-a here and review!

Bai bai! All my love love,

Vbabe

Mcd03003@byui.edu


End file.
